Au gré de notre passion
by Netsuai Ringo
Summary: Un jeune pianiste prodige visite les ruines d'un vieux château. Mais lorsqu'il se retourne afin de repérer ses parents, c'est un autre décor qu'il découvre... S.S/O.C
1. Défense to enter, Danger

Une simple voiture, une simple Porsche grise métallisée roulait tranquillement sur la route de serpent. Une simple Panamera, acheté par une famille de français, visitait le magnifique pays d'Ecosse. Le couple marié et heureux se rendait paisiblement à la capitale de ce pays. Leur fils, leur fils prodige devait faire un concert à la ville d'Edimbourg dans la semaine à venir. Mais pour l'heure, l'homme et la femme avait envie de visiter un site touristique abandonné depuis longtemps. Ils savaient que c'étaient dangereux, mais pour ces deux alpinistes aguerris, le danger ne leur faisait pas peur. Leur fils devait simplement faire attention. Ils avaient l'habitude et il était grand, maintenant.

Allongé de tout son long sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, le jeune homme ne dormait pas. Il avait toujours d'énorme difficulté à trouver le sommeil. Regardant d'un œil vide et absent le plafond du véhicule grisâtre et sans aucun intérêt, il écoutait –grâce à son mp4- une de ses musiques favorites de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Cette musique douce et calme, reposant les sens et vous emportant dans une plénitude, était appelé Piano Concerto No. 21 – Andante « _Elvira Madigante_ ». Il se sentait toujours très détendu lorsqu'il l'écoutait et même lorsqu'il la jouait. Il avait toujours admiré ce grand pianiste et compositeur. Qu'il aimerait pouvoir faire autant que lui…

Après plusieurs longues heures de trajet, la famille arriva enfin à destination. Ils ne sortirent pas tout de suite du véhicule. Ils admiraient, pour l'heure, le magnifique paysage qui se présentait devant eux. Un vieux château en ruine entouré d'un lac défiait encore le Temps de ses tours imposantes et de son calme plat. Une forêt dense ajoutait une notion de mystère. La magie existerait en ces lieux qu'ils n'en seraient pas étonné. Le père de la famille éteignit le moteur et sortit de la Panamera, respirant à plein poumon l'air frais et sans aucune pollution. La mère sortit à son tour et toqua à la vitre arrière du véhicule, appelant son fils. Celui-ci, rêveur, mit plusieurs secondes avant de baisser la dite vitre et à mettre sa musique sur pause. Qu'il détestait couper une musique, cela la gâchait complètement.

-Veux-tu sortir te promener avec nous, mon fils ?

-Pas maintenant, mère. Je veux d'abord finir d'écouter « _Dies irae_ ». Je n'en ai que pour une minute.

La mère, couvant son fils du regard, hocha la tête et s'en retourna rejoindre son époux. Ils se promenaient, commentant de temps à autres un décor insolite. Le jeune pianiste sortit doucement de la voiture. Son visage était protégé par une casquette élimé par le temps et le nombre d'usage. Ses longs cheveux blanc était attaché avec un ruban de soie noir que sa mère adorait lui attacher. Son torse fin et diaphane était recouvert par une fine chemise immaculée aux manches longues et délicatement fermée au poignet. Ses mains fines et graciles étaient entourées d'un gant d'un cuir sombre. Il portait un pantalon tout aussi obscur que ses chaussures savamment brillantes. Son bas n'était ni trop, ni trop peu serré.

Il rangea son lecteur audio dans la poche de son pantalon et décida de se promener seul. Alors que ses parents extatiques se dirigeaient à pas rapide vers les falaises, lui, préféra visiter les ruines du château. Regardant avec attention le sol afin de ne pas trébucher sur un caillou, le jeune homme ne vit pas un vieux panneau de bois humide et rongé par les termites incliner vers le bas. Il ne vit pas la vieille écriture d'une peinture rouge sang presque effacé dont l'inscription était « _Defense to enter, Danger !_ ». Reprenant son mp4, il porta ses écouteurs à ses oreilles et la musique envahit son ouïe, son cerveau, son être tout entier. Il n'était que musique, concerto, symphonie et sonate. Dieu, qu'il aimait la musique. Le jeune homme ne vit pas un flou entre lui et l'extérieur du château comme lorsque nous allumons une bougie et que nous essayons de regarder à travers la fumée transparente. Et lorsqu'il se retourna afin de pouvoir distinguer ses parents au loin, le décor qu'il vit était tout autre et l'ébranla.

Une nouvelle année se profilait à l'école d'Hogwart et quarante nouveaux élèves patientait anxieusement dans l'antichambre. L'étrange homme barbu leur avait expliqué qu'ils leur devaient attendre le professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Gryffindor dans cette pièce et que si l'un d'entre eux venait à désobéir, ils seraient renvoyé chez eux avant même avoir eut le temps de dire le mot « _Quidditch_ ». Même les plus téméraires comprirent qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter, mais ils se dirent que ce n'était que parti remise. Après tout, ils avaient sept années pour faire toute sorte de bêtise. Du silence angoissé on passa à celui interrogateur lorsque les nouveaux virent une femme aux yeux perçants derrière ses lunettes carrés aux cheveux noir et tiré en arrière pour être sûrement attaché en chignon, affublé d'un chapeau noir et pointu ainsi que d'une robe vert émeraude. Cette femme âgée et à l'allure stricte et sévère prit la parole d'une voix portante et qui ne supportait aucun bruit parasite :

-Bienvenue à Hogwart, dit-elle, le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffindor, HufflePuff, Ravenclaw et Slytherin. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Hogwart, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Allons-y, maintenant. La cérémonie va commencer.

Suite à ce discours qui encouragea, intimida, barba, apeura selon les jeunes garçons et jeunes filles, ceux-ci suivirent le professeur de métamorphose. De leurs grands yeux curieux, ils virent les imposantes portes menant à la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à leur arriver. Qu'ils se sentaient ridiculement petit dans cette immense salle au plafond enchanté dont on ne voyait que des chandelles allumées qui flottait sous un ciel étoilé et quelque peu nuageux. Ils n'eurent le loisir de ralentir car la vieille femme les amena jusqu'entre les quatre grandes tables et la table des professeurs. La directrice de la maison du Lion monta les trois marches, s'empara d'un vieux rouleau et souleva un vieux chapeau déchiré à certains endroits, rapiécé, effiloché et extrêmement sale et précisa aux nouveaux élèves :

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez ce chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret.

Avec une mine inquiète de ne savoir où être envoyé, une grimace de dégoût de devoir mettre le chapeau répugnant sur leur crâne, un à un, les élèves appelé par leur nom, s'assirent sur le tabouret à trois pieds et suivirent la suite des instructions. Il fallut presque une heure afin d'envoyer les quarante élèves dans leurs maisons respectives. Selon la tradition, le directeur de l'école se leva afin d'énoncer un dernier discours avant de pouvoir débuter le banquet de début d'année. Au milieu de la table des professeurs, un homme d'un âge très avancé portant un chapeau pointu pourpre serti d'étoiles argenté sur ses longs cheveux d'argent, regarda l'assemblée de ses yeux bleu caché par ses lunettes en demi-lune, brillant de malice. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche et levait les bras afin de souhaiter la bienvenue aux élèves, une porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore.

Une personne dont on ne pouvait définir précisément l'âge et le sexe, entra dans la salle. Son visage fixait obstinément le sol et ses doigts pianotaient une musique que lui seul semblait entendre. Au vu de ses longs cheveux blanc, il semblait que l'inconnu n'était autre qu'une personne âgée, mais son corps démontrait le physique d'un individu dont son âge ne devait certainement pas dépasser la trentaine. Les deux cent quatre-vingt élèves ainsi que les treize professeurs, sans compter les vingt fantômes regardèrent fixement l'étrange personnage se retourner brusquement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ? S'exclama-t-il.

En entendant sa voix, les membres présents dans la Grande Salle surent à présent qu'il ne s'agissait pas moins d'un jeune homme. Les doutes furent levés lorsque les plus proches virent son visage. Des murmures ainsi que des petits cris surpris envahissaient aussitôt l'immense pièce. Voyant que le jeune homme visiblement perdu, ne savait que faire et regardait dans tous les sens, le vénérable directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne décida de prendre la parole afin d'apaiser son esprit.

-N'ayez crainte, mon enfant. Approchez.


	2. Bloody Pursuit Race

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SS/OC**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Joe K. Rowling, mis à part l'OC dont je suis propriétaire (il est à moi, mais je l'offre à Snape).**

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7. Voldemort est… a passé l'arme à gauche, Snape n'est pas un traître (heureusement) et Dumbledore est vivant (malheureusement).**

L'homme, considéré comme le plus grand sorcier des temps moderne, se posait mille et une questions concernant le jeune inconnu. Qu'y était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Etait-il un sorcier ? Un moldu ? Etait-il mangemort ? Cracmol ? Voyant que celui-ci commençait doucement à paniquer, il lui intima d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante de s'approcher vers lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque l'étrange inconnu s'exclama :

-Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ?

Un brouhaha de murmure provenant des élèves, des enseignants et des fantômes envahit la Grande Salle. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le curieux personnage. Seul Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore resta impassible. Ainsi, ce jeune homme ignorait totalement où il se trouvait. Calmement, le vénérable directeur se lança un **Sonorus** afin de se faire entendre et ainsi, couvrir tout ce bruit parasite. D'un puissant et tonitruant « _Silence !_ » il réussit à faire taire tout ce vacarme. Alors, il rendit sa voix à la normale grâce à un **Sourdinam** et entreprit de répondre à la question du jeune homme.

-Vous êtes à l'école de sorcellerie nommée Hogwart et j'en suis le directeur. Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore. Ces jeunes gens que vous voyez là, sont des élèves et ces personnes à mes côtés, sont les professeurs. Et vous, mon enfant, qui êtes-vous ?

Il pensait l'avoir rassuré, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne courait aucun risque, mais il se désappointa lorsqu'ils entendirent l'étrange individu émettre un rire que l'on a lorsque nous sommes au bord de la folie. Ils le virent porter une main à son visage, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et ils l'entendirent assurer d'une voix forte :

-C'est totalement faux. La magie n'existe pas. Vous n'existez pas ! Je suis entré dans des ruines. Ce château était une ruine !

Et le jeune inconnu s'enfuit sans attendre de réplique. Aussitôt qu'il eut disparu, le brouhaha des élèves, des fantômes ainsi que des enseignants reprirent de plus bel. Seul un moldu ne pouvait voir que des ruines à la place de l'école. Comment aurait-il fait pour passer outre le sort puissant lancé par les fondateurs, eux-mêmes ? Etant l'un des premiers à se poser cette fatale question, Dumledore se tourna aux quatre directeurs des maisons et leur dit d'une voix calme, pressante et que ne souffrait d'aucune discussion.

-Professeurs, cherchez le dans le château. Empêchez-le de s'enfuir. Retrouvez-le absolument.

-Est-ce un moldu, Albus ? Demanda la directrice des Gryffindor.

-Je ne sais guère, Minerva. Voilà pourquoi il nous faut le retrouver au plus vite avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.

-Et… s'il se trouvait que, par le plus grand des hasards, ce garçon se retrouvait récalcitrant à nous suivre docilement ? Questionna le sombre directeur des Slytherin.

-Ne lui faites aucun mal. Si vous n'arrivez pas à le convaincre, lancez-lui un sort inoffensif, mais ne le blessez pas. Dès que vous l'aurez retrouvé, amenez-le-moi dans mon bureau, je vous prie.

Ainsi, sans alerter les autres enseignants, les fantômes et les élèves, les quatre professeurs partirent à la recherche du jeune homme étrange. Minerva McGonagall se chargerait de fouiller le rez-de-chaussée ainsi que le premier, le second et le troisième étage. Pomona Chourave inspecterait le quatrième, cinquième et sixième étage. Elle n'oublia pas également de penser à sonder ses précieuses serres. Filius Flitwick scruterait le septième étage, les tours ainsi que les autres pièces voisines. Severus Snape, quant à lui, examinerait minutieusement les cachots ainsi que le sous-sol. Ils le savaient pertinemment, ils en auraient presque pour toute la nuit. Mais ils pouvaient toujours demander l'aide des tableaux, des fantômes ainsi que de Peeves s'ils le devaient. S'il n'était pas dehors, l'étrange inconnu était fait comme un rat.

Il ne voyait rien, mais il ne pensait pas à cela. Il était effrayé. Il ne retrouvait pas le chemin vers la sortie. Où était-il ? Il voyait des armures vides tourner leurs têtes vers lui. Il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas hurlé lorsqu'il avait vu des tableaux s'animer et gronder comme s'ils étaient des êtres à part entière. Il ne savait guère où il se dirigeait, mais le fait était là, il se dirigeait quelque part et il espérait ardemment qu'il s'agisse de la sortie. Le jeune homme descendait escalier sur escalier, ignorant de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les couloirs étaient sombres et humide, il n'y avait rien pour éclairer son chemin. C'était à cause de ce manque flagrant de luminosité qu'il ne vit des petites marches raides qui s'enfonçaient encore dans le sol et qu'il tomba de tout son long, retenant à grand peine un mince cri de surprise et de douleur sortir de sa bouche.

N'osant regarder l'état de son genou meurtri et douloureux, le jeune pianiste se releva non sans l'aide d'un mur et continua d'avancer à pas rapide. Il devait se cacher, il le savait. Il n'avait pas le droit de se blesser, ses parents le lui avaient formellement interdit. D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils ? Etaient-ils toujours dehors ? N'ayant plus la force de marcher, le jeune homme ouvrit la première salle qui se trouvait à sa droite et pénétra dans l'étrange pièce plongée dans la noirceur. Se dirigeant à tâtons, il se recroquevilla dans un coin de la salle dont il pouvait distinguer des chaises ainsi que des tables. Le vieil homme avait affirmé qu'il se trouvait dans une école, était-ce vrai ? Impossible, il était entré dans des ruines, ce ne pouvait être vrai. La tête lui tournait quelque peu, mais il ne devait faiblir, il devait tout d'abord s'occuper de sa blessure, il n'avait pas le droit de se blesser.

La directrice de la maison du Lion fouilla de fond en comble toutes les classes de du rez-de-chaussée ainsi que des trois étages qui lui étaient assigné. Elle ne trouva rien, hormis des toiles d'araignée et Peeves qui s'apprêtait à faire une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Elle lui demanda s'il avait vu un étranger dans le coin, mais la réponse fut négative. Alors, le professeur de métamorphose lui ordonna de le chercher dans tout Hogwart sous peine d'en avertir le Baron Sanglant pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. L'esprit farceur obéit sans plus attendre, grommelant injures et surnoms concernant Minerva McGonagall qui préféra l'ignorer.

La directrice de la maison du Blaireau inspecta les trois étages qui lui avaient été confié, mais toutes étaient vide d'étrange inconnu. Terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse être dans ses précieuses serres et abîmer ses plantes si chère à son cœur, elle utilisa moult passages secrets afin de s'y rendre en un temps record. Quelle ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas et qu'aucun pot n'était tombé, qu'aucune plante n'avait été déraciné, que rien n'avait bougé de sa place. Elle fut rassurer de toujours entendre, dans la serre numéro trois, les mandragores pousser leur cri qui pourrait vous faire exploser les tympans s'ils se trouvaient à l'air libre. Se souvenant des directives que lui avait confiées le directeur d'Hogwart, elle reparti sans plus attendre à la recherche de l'étrange inconnu.

Le directeur de la maison de l'Aigle scruta expressément le septième étage, mais ne le trouva aucunement. Sans plus s'attarder, il partit inspecter les six tours du château. Il ne trouva rien dans la dans la plus haute tour, soit celle d'Astronomie. Sachant pertinemment que le directeur se trouva déjà dans sa propre tour, il ne prit pas la peine de s'y attarder. Il se rendit dans la tour Nord et sonda toutes les classes qui s'y trouvait, mais il ne découvrit qu'un amas de poussière, une horrible odeur surchargée d'encens et un flagrant mauvais goût de la part de la voyante, mais rien qui pourrait prouver la présence de l'étrange inconnu. Il inspecta de la même manière les trois autres tours. Malheureusement, il ne détecta personne dans la tour de Gryffindor, pareillement dans la tour Ouest où se trouvait la volière. D'ailleurs un hibou avait volé son chapeau pointu et bleu nuit. La recherche se retrouva tout aussi infructueuse dans la tour de sa maison.

Le directeur de la maison du Serpent sillonna les couloirs de ses cachots. L'étrange inconnu n'avait aucune chance, l'homme connaissait ses lieux comme sa propre poche. Il descendit une volée de marche et ouvrit doucement la porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Sondant la pièce minutieusement, il referma doucement la porte afin de ne pas trahir sa présence. Une à une, il ouvrit toutes les salles traquant comme un chasseur traque sa proie. L'étrange inconnu ne lui échappera pas. Marchant à pas vif mais silencieux, il dévala de traîtres marches qui, si on ne se souvenait pas de leurs présence, pouvait être dangereux. Aussi silencieusement que puisse l'être une porte abîmée et non huilée depuis fort longtemps, il examina la pièce avec son **Lumos** et fit une heureuse trouvaille. Il avait trouvé l'étrange inconnu.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Cela ne voulait pas s'arrêter et pourtant, cela devait se stopper. Le jeune homme avait la tête qui lui tournait. Encore quelques minutes et il s'évanouirait. Il ne devait pas défaillir, cela serait sa perte. Le pianiste sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Il leva les yeux, craintif. Il vit une douce lumière provenant d'un bout de bois pénétrer dans la pièce. Un homme portant une robe sombre entrait lentement. Malgré la noirceur ambiante des lieux, il pouvait discerner en plissant légèrement les yeux que l'homme avait une peau pâle comme une personne qui ne rencontre presque jamais les rayons du soleil. Ses cheveux mi-long étaient sûrement aussi foncé que ses yeux froid qui n'étaient guère réconfortant.

L'homme s'avança vers lui et pencha son morceau de bois vers l'étrange inconnu afin de mieux le distinguer. Il voulait ardemment lui lancer un sort de son cru afin de lui faire comprendre son désappointement. Il n'aimait pas partir à la recherche de quelqu'un. Mais avant qu'il eu le temps de décider quel sort il allait utiliser que l'étrange inconnu prit la parole.

-S'il vous plaît, cela ne veut pas s'arrêter, supplia le jeune homme.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Severus Snape qui restait sur la défensive.

Ne savait-on jamais, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un fourbe piège. Il préférait rester prudent. Dans sa jeunesse, il s'était déjà fait maintes fois avoir. On ne l'y prendrait plus à présent. D'autant plus qu'il ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds. Mieux valait même n'esquisser le geste sous peine de terrible représailles.

-Mon sang, il ne cesse de couler de mon genou et je n'arrive pas à le stopper, expliqua le jeune pianiste.

-Cela ne doit être qu'une simple égratignure. Cessez de geindre pour si peu, rétorqua l'homme visiblement agacé.

-Mais cela saigne abondamment depuis dix minutes ! Voyez par vous-même, répliqua l'inconnu d'un ton pressant.

Méfiant plus que nécessaire, le professeur de potion se pencha lentement et inspecta la blessure que lui désignait l'étrange inconnu. Il avait raison, ce n'était qu'une petite blessure située au genou. Mais comment une simple plaie pouvait autant saigner ? D'un sort informulé, il invoqua un morceau de tissu qu'il attacha juste au-dessus du genou et serra de toutes ses forces afin de couper la circulation en attendant de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il voulait lui intimer l'ordre de se lever, mais son élan fut coupé lorsqu'il vit l'étrange inconnu s'écrouler doucement sur lui. D'abord surprit, il ne mit que quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le garçon venait de perdre connaissance. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.


	3. Let us throw him the spell of amnesia!

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SS/OC**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Joe K. Rowling, mis à part l'OC dont je suis propriétaire (il est à moi, mais je l'offre à Snape).**

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7. Voldemort est… a passé l'arme à gauche, Snape n'est pas un traître (heureusement) et Dumbledore est vivant (malheureusement).**

La lumière du jour agressait désagréablement ses yeux délicatement fermés. Il tourna la tête sur le côté afin que les rayons de cette moyenne étoile ne tente plus d'attaque aussi traître. Il était bien dans ce lit, il ne voulait en bouger. Il était bien trop épuisé pour songer à tous les évènements de la veille. La veille… Le jeune homme, en un éclair, se redressa et ouvrit grand ses globes oculaires. Malheur lui en prit car l'agression de l'astre du jour lui fit affreusement mal aux yeux. Il couvrit son visage de ses mains, gémissant de douleur. Cela lui prit plusieurs longues minutes afin de s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Clignant plusieurs fois des cils, il regarda tout autour de lui. Le jeune pianiste se trouvait dans une grande pièce, il n'en doutait pas mais il ne pouvait voir hormis un rideau blanc entourant son lit de même couleur. Baissant son regard, il découvrit avec surprise que ses vêtements avaient été remplacés par un pyjama tout aussi incolore.

Alors qu'il entreprenait la tâche de se lever, un pan du rideau s'ouvrit brusquement et une femme quelque peu âgée apparut devant lui. Inquiet, il remarqua sa coiffe blanche sur ses cheveux claire virant légèrement vers le gris tiré en arrière en un chignon. Tous ses habits laissaient à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmière, ou bien du aide soignante. Ses yeux bleus le regardaient patiemment, attendant qu'il termine son inspection. Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas été des plus discrets, le jeune homme baissa le regard, rougissant légèrement de gêne. Heureusement en son for intérieur, la femme n'en fit pas grand cas et lui asséna d'un ton rassurant et engageant :

-Tenez ! Buvez ça, jeune homme. Cela vous requinquera !

Sans plus attendre, elle lui tendit un verre contenant un étrange liquide orange. N'osant poser de question, il prit le verre et le tint à deux mains. Il ne savait ce que c'était, mais la femme continuait à le regarder. Alors timidement et lentement, il porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala quelques gouttes de ce liquide orangé. Il fut surprit de constater que la boisson avait un goût de citrouille. Il ne savait pas que cela pouvait exister mais ma foi, cela n'était pas mauvais. Il allait avaler le breuvage jusqu'à la dernière lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix s'approcher rapidement de lui. Le jeune homme croisa les doigts pour qu'on ne vienne pas le voir. Il craignait la foule tout comme elle, l'évitait.

-C'est impossible, Dumbledore ! Et vous le savez ! Cria une première voix qui se voulait autoritaire.

-Ce jeune garçon a franchi les barrières qui protégeaient le château des moldus sans même s'en rendre compte. Comment pouvez-vous l'expliquer, monsieur le ministre ? Rétorqua une seconde voix calme et tranchante.

Le jeune garçon en question avait blêmit en comprenant que l'on parlait de lui. Tout de même curieux, il tendit l'oreille. La femme avait disparu derrière le rideau qu'elle avait refermé lorsque les pas s'étaient approchés. Les personnes étaient juste devant son lit. Il eut dans l'idée de reposer le gobelet sur la table de nuit qui se trouvait près de lui et de se recoucher afin de simuler un sommeil, caché dans sa couverture. Cette idée aurait put être fructueuse à son humble avis, si une personne n'avait eut une autre idée derrière la tête. Les rideaux furent tirés violemment mettant à découvert un jeune homme visiblement perdu et apeuré. Il pensait ne voir que trois personnes dans la pièce et non cinq. Pour lui, il y avait trop de monde. Surtout qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à le dévisager ouvertement. Rouge de gêne et de honte, il baissa la tête. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'examine ainsi.

-N'ayez crainte, jeune homme, fit la seconde voix.

Le jeune pianiste releva légèrement ses yeux. Il se demandait comment il ne pouvait avoir de crainte alors qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Triturant ses doigts fins sur le verre, il demanda timidement :

-Ex… Excusez-moi, mais sauriez-vous où se trouve mes parents ? Ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la falaise pour mieux contempler le paysage.

-Des hommes sont actuellement à leur recherche, ne vous en faites pas. Pourrions-nous connaître votre nom, mon enfant ?

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Répliqua l'enfant qui n'en était plus un depuis longtemps et qui ne voulait certainement pas révéler son identité à ces inconnus.

-Je suis le professeur…

-Au diable les présentations, Albus ! Ce garçon est un moldu et la loi est très claire à ce sujet ! Coupa la première voix en colère qui devait sûrement être le ministre.

-Je connais parfaitement les lois, Cornélius. Pour en avoir rédigé la plupart. Cependant, ce garçon n'est pas un ordinaire moldu puisqu'il est survenu dans la Grande Salle sans qu'aucune alarme ne m'ai fait part de sa présence.

Le garçon suivait silencieusement l'échange virulent des deux hommes. L'infirmière suivait son exemple, ce qui n'était pas le cas de deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. La directrice de Gryffindor dévisageait le jeune homme. Elle mit un certain temps avant de se détourner de lui et de ne s'occuper des deux hommes occupés à « se crêper le chignon ». Le directeur de Slytherin, lui, ne cessait de fixer le nouveau patient de Pomfresh. Il était étrange avec ses longs cheveux blancs, sa peau diaphane, ses yeux rouges et son physique éphèbe légèrement androgyne sur les bords. Par ailleurs, l'homme en noir pouvait aisément lire sur le visage du jeune homme comme dans un livre ouvert. Se moquant comme de sa première paire de chaussette, il coupa les deux hommes en posant une question impromptue :

-Madame Pomfresh, ne pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour ses yeux ? Ils sont étrangement rouges.

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont incommodant, confirma Cornélius Fudge.

-Ce… ce sont leur couleur naturelle. Mes yeux ont toujours été ainsi, expliqua le jeune homme de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Allez-vous cesser d'effrayer mon patient ! Buvez votre jus de citrouille. Fit l'infirmière en posant ses poings sur ses hanches avec autorité.

-Qu'importe ! Il faut lui lancer le sort d'Oubliettes immédiatement.

-Pou… Pourquoi voulez-vous me jeter en prison ? Sursauta le jeune pianiste.

Les cinq personnes se turent et le fixèrent, mettant un moment avant de se rappeler qu'il était un moldu avant tout. Esquissant un petit sourire moqueur, le directeur d'Hogwart rassura le garçon et lui précisait qu'il s'agissait d'un sort d'amnésie. Ce qui, bien évidemment, ne rassura pas du tout le patient, bien au contraire. Le vieil homme lui expliqua qu'il se trouvait dans un monde magique et que les moldus -il expliqua qu'il s'agissait de ceux qui n'avaient aucun pouvoir magique- étaient censé ignorer absolument leur existence, voilà pourquoi le ministre de la magie souhaitait ardemment qu'on lui efface une partie de la mémoire.

-Mais… si j'ai put découvrir votre présence, cela ne voudrait-il pas dire que j'ai une once de magie ? Interrogea le garçon qui désirait échapper au sortilège.

-Cela est à vérifier, affirma l'homme barbu. Voilà pourquoi nous ne te ferons rien, mon enfant, ajouta-t-il au grand damne du ministre au chapeau melon.

Le jeune homme s'en retrouva quelque peu rassuré à cette nouvelle, mais il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise de sentir le regard de l'homme en noir sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'être percé de part en part et il n'appréciait guère cela. Il n'osait le regarder ou même lui demander de cesser de le fixer ainsi, bien que cela soit très dérangeant et impoli. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on lui posait une question qu'il n'avait guère entendu. Aimablement, Dumbledore la lui répéta.

-Pourrions-nous savoir votre nom à présent, mon enfant ?

-Je… je m'appelle Yuzael Emrys, répondit-il

-Et quel âge avez-vous, monsieur Yuzael ? Questionna le professeur de métamorphose.

-J'ai actuellement 21 ans. Et Yuzael est mon prénom, précisa-t-il sans méchanceté.

-Bien ! Maintenant que tout ceci est parfaitement réglé, vous pouvez vous retirer, monsieur le ministre. Soyez assuré que ce jeune homme sera sous la garde du professeur Snape ici présent et ce, dès à présent.

Le dit professeur Snape s'offusqua à cette nouvelle. Il ne supportait qu'on ne lui demande son avis. Hors il n'était pas du tout de la même opinion que son directeur. Il ne souhaitait pas s'occuper de ce jeune homme étrange. Il allait émettre son objection pourvu d'une quantité d'arguments convaincants lorsqu'il sentit le regard de son supérieur hiérarchique. Celui-ci ne souffrait d'aucune contestation quelle qu'elle soit. Il se devait d'obéir et point final. Ce fut donc avec une mine outrée et profondément d'une humeur glacial pour son directeur qu'il fusilla le jeune homme du regard. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait à jouer les nounous alors qu'il n'en avait ni le temps, ni l'envie.

Le jeune pianiste sentait que le regard de l'homme en noir –il avait cru comprendre qu'il se nommait Snape- se faisait plus accusateur comme si tout ceci était de sa seule faute. Il en fut plus que gêné, mais tenta de le cacher en sirotant lentement son jus de citrouille qu'il apprécia à sa juste valeur. Le ministre de la magie tempêta une nouvelle fois contre le directeur d'Hogwart, mais le résultat resta malgré tout, le même. Yuzael Emrys resterait à Hogwart sous la surveillance du professeur de potion –qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille –et n'aurait l'autorisation de sortir du château qu'accompagner de l'adulte. Baissant finalement les bras à contrecœur, Cornélius Fudge fusilla à son tour du regard le jeune homme qui n'était pas à sa meilleure aise et s'en fut d'un pas rapide et agacé. Aussitôt que le petit homme ait disparu, Dumbledore se tourna vers le patient et lui dit, d'un regard brillant de malice :

-Cela c'est plutôt bien passé, tu ne trouves pas ?


	4. You have a piano!

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SS/OC**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Joe K. Rowling, mis à part l'OC dont je suis propriétaire (il est à moi, mais je l'offre à Snape).**

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7. Voldemort est… a passé l'arme à gauche, Snape n'est pas un traître (heureusement) et Dumbledore est vivant (malheureusement).**

0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo

Le jeune homme trottinait à côté de l'homme qui marchait à grand pas rapide. Il n'était pas aisé de suivre son rythme, mais il en était forcé car le professeur de potion lui tenait fermement son bras et ne souffrait d'aucun ralentissement. Il n'osait demander de relâcher sa poigne de crainte de remarques acerbes concernant sa faible capacité à avancer le pas contrastant étonnamment à ses plaintes lacrymal. Il préférait alors se taire. Il reconnut les couloirs dépourvu d'éclairage qu'il avait traversé lors de sa course mais il n'avait le temps de détailler les lieux car l'homme le forçait toujours à avancer d'un pas pressé. Pareillement que la veille, il ne vit pas les traîtres marches et faillit tomber à nouveau si le professeur Snape ne l'avait pas retenu en le serrant plus fort et en le tirant en arrière. Bien évidemment, le jeune homme ne put que basculer en arrière et se cogner contre le torse qu'il devina musclé.

Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de se reprendre brusquement et de s'écarter de l'homme qui le fixait, le regard fermé. Ils reprirent donc leur marche et Yuzael prit bien garde à ne rater aucune marche afin d'éviter de répéter la scène et ainsi, d'agacer l'homme plus que de raison. Après plusieurs minutes de marches et après avoir descendu un nombre incalculable de marches qu'ils arrivèrent devant un tableau. Celui-ci aurait put sied parfaitement à la personnalité de l'homme selon le jeune pianiste, s'il ne s'y trouvait piano faire de la musique sans l'aide d'un humain. Faisant en sorte que son invité forcé ne l'entende pas, il murmura le mot de passe qui lui permettrait de pénétrer dans ses appartements. Le paysage représentant un enfer dépourvu de flamme, mais glacé et recouvert de neige avec son étrange piano qui émettait une douce musique que le jeune homme ne reconnut pas, s'ouvrit doucement.

Le professeur de potion poussa le jeune homme à l'intérieur afin qu'il entre en premier. Yuzael entreprit de détailler la pièce dans laquelle il pénétrait. Un feu chaud et accueillant brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, entourée de fauteuils et d'un canapé en cuir. Une table basse en bois cirée reposait sur un tapis de couleur vert forêt décoré avec un serpent argenté montrant ses crocs. Il entendit derrière lui, la porte se refermer et les pas de l'homme se rapprocher. Celui-ci l'incita à le suivre. Le pianiste obéit promptement, suivant l'homme au pas rapide et silencieux. L'homme ouvrit une porte et parla de sa voix posée et froide :

-Cette pièce est la chambre à coucher. La porte à votre droite est la salle de bain, juste à côté se trouve la. latrine. A votre gauche, il s'agit de ma cuisine personnelle. Vous pourrez l'utiliser, du moment que je ne la retrouve pas sale et en désordre. Je vous interdits, par contre, de pénétrer dans cette pièce, avez-vous bien comprit ? Dit-il en désignant une porte à l'apparence sombre et usée.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et signe d'affirmation. L'homme lui expliqua également qu'étant enseignant, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à le surveiller. De plus, il était assez grand –du moins, il l'espérait- pour se débrouiller seul et prendre ses responsabilités sans faire une once d'ânerie. Il rajouta pareillement que s'il avait faim, il lui suffirait soit de faire la cuisine lui-même, soit d'appeler un elfe de maison –il ne prit pas la peine de lui explique ce qu'était un elfe de maison. L'homme comptait sur lui pour ne pas retrouver ses appartements dans un désordre sans nom ce soir, à son retour. Le pianiste lui fit la promesse que tout resterait en l'état. Ce fut donc à demi rassuré que le directeur de la maison du Serpent alla à son cours où se réunissait les Ravenclaw et les Hufflepuff de troisième année.

Le fils Emrys se retrouva donc tout seul dans les appartements du professeur de potion. Il avait eut l'autorisation de récupérer ses effets bien que, son lecteur audio ainsi que son téléphone portable avait été consigné par le directeur de l'école. De toute façon, celui-ci lui avait expliqué que les objets moldus -il dut lui réexpliquer ce qu'était les moldus- ne fonctionnait pas dans le monde magique, à son grand désarroi. Il ne pouvait vivre sans musique. Encore en pyjama, le jeune homme pénétra dans la chambre à coucher de l'homme en noir. Alors que le salon donnait une illusion froide mais accueillante, la pièce intime l'étonna. Celle-ci était pourvue d'un grand lit en baldaquin en fer forgé dont tous les tissus étaient de couleur écru. Les meubles étaient d'un bois riche qu'il devinait être le merisier. Des tapis de jade recouvraient le trois quart du sol. Yuzael était quelque peu gêné de pénétrer dans l'intimité d'un parfait inconnu. La chambre était reposante et on y était aisément à l'aise. Posant ses habits sur le lit, il prit l'initiative de se changer et de plier le pyjama qu'il posa sur une chaise allant avec le bureau.

Ressortant de la pièce dont il referma la porte derrière lui, il entreprit de visiter les lieux plus en profondeur. Il découvrit, non sans amusement, que l'homme appréciait tout particulièrement le vert et remarqua l'absence totale de couleur chaude comme le jaune et le rouge. Il découvrit que la cuisine ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle d'un… moldu –il eut du mal à s'en souvenir- mis à part le fait que la plaque de cuisson chauffait au bois. Il y avait également une table et des chaises dans cette pièce, tout aussi en bois de merisier. Dans la salle de bain, il aperçut l'absence de baignoire. Il n'y avait qu'une douche, un lavabo ainsi qu'une étagère qu'il n'osa ouvrir pour l'instant. Vers la fin de sa visite, il découvrit avec étonnement et à son plus grand bonheur qu'un piano à queue noir –ce qui ne l'étonna guère- se trouvait dans un coin oublié du salon.

Sans perdre un seul instant, il s'avança à pas rapide vers l'objet. Effleurant le piano, il remarqua la couche de poussière et en déduisit qu'il n'avait plus été utilisé depuis longtemps. Ce doute fut confirmé lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'instrument était désaccordé. Ce fut donc avec plaisir qu'il raccorda le piano à queue –tout débutant se doit de savoir comment raccorder un piano- en un temps record après être allé chercher un couteau pointu dans la cuisine, faute de trouver un tournevis adéquat. L'opération délicate ne lui prit seulement qu'une vingtaine de minutes et lorsqu'il appuya sur une note, l'harmonie du son le fit sourire. Bien qu'il ait remarqué la présence d'une bibliothèque remplie à ras bord, c'était la musique qui emplissait son bonheur. Alors sans plus attendre, il s'agit sur le siège qu'il épousseta et commença à jouer. Il n'avait pas besoin de partition, il s'évertuait à les apprendre par cœur à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle arrivait entre ses mains.

Le professeur de potion marcha à pas rapide dans les couloirs. La journée avait été éprouvante, comme à son habitude. De plus, Albus lui avait demandé comment cela se passait avec le jeune Yuzael et il rétorqua de la plus naturelle des façons que le jeune blanc-bec était enfermé dans ses appartements et qu'il n'avait guère le temps de s'occuper d'un morveux de plus. Ceci fit sourire le directeur d'Hogwart et assura qu'il s'entendrait bien avec le jeune homme. A cette remarque, l'homme renifla d'un air sceptique. Il n'était pas près de le croire.

_**Comme si je pouvais m'entendre avec un morveux**_, pesta l'homme en son for intérieur.

Il pressa le pas lorsqu'il arriva dans ses cachots. Il avait eut une dure journée, les élèves avaient été exécrable –comme à leur habitude- et il avait retiré une bonne dose de point à Gryffindor afin de calmer sa colère de devoir héberger un importun. Malgré s'être égosillé et avoir enfoncé Longbottom et Potter plus bas que terre, il n'était toujours pas calmé. Le professeur Snape cracha son mot de passe à son tableau qui s'ouvrit bien trop lentement à son goût. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur de la pièce, il entendit une musique provenant du salon. Suspicieux, l'homme se précipita dans son salon et fut surprit de voir le jeune homme jouer de son piano. Piano qui avait été longtemps resté à l'abandon pour cause de ses fausses notes. Ainsi, son invité forcé avait réussit à le réparer et faisait à présent courir ses doigts sur le clavier. Le professeur Snape nota qu'il n'était pas un mauvais pianiste, tout au contraire, mais il refusait de se l'admettre. « _Quelque chose me dit que vous vous entendrez bien avec le jeune homme_ » Severus Snape pesta à voix basse au souvenir de la phrase stupide de son supérieur.

Le jeune homme cessa brusquement de jouer lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui et se retourna. Il découvrit son hôte forcé appuyé contre le mur, le regardant de son visage fermé et de ses yeux froids, mais moins accusateurs que dans la matinée. Peut-être avait-il réussit à avoir un peu d'estime pour l'homme. Bien qu'il voulait partir, il ne voulait pas l'importuné plus que de raison. Aussi, hocha-t-il la tête en signe de bienvenue que l'homme ne le lui rendit pas. Au lieu de cela, il inspecta de son regard méfiant l'état de ses appartements et fut heureux de voir que rien n'avait été dérangé. Il serra les dents d'impatience lorsque le jeune homme prit la parole timidement :

-Euh… Veuillez me pardonner, mais… auriez-vous des nouvelles de mes parents ?

-Le directeur Dumbledore m'a informé que les Aurors étaient toujours à leurs recherches, répondit l'enseignant d'un ton sec. Avez-vous mangé ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le pianiste rougisse à cette simple question et se retint à grand peine d'en faire une remarque cinglante. Dumbledore l'avait houspillé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait blesser en aucune manière leur invité. Le vieil était très doué pour faire culpabiliser son entourage et les manipuler à sa guise. Le jeune homme répondit à la négative et lui expliqua qu'en présence d'un piano, il était capable de jouer sans heure jusqu'à oublier de se nourrir. La musique était sa passion. Le directeur de Slytherin pensa plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'une obsession. Soupirant, il appela un elfe de maison qui apparut promptement –ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme et lui fit écarquiller les yeux- et lui ordonna qu'on lui apporte un sandwich ainsi qu'un verre et une carafe d'eau. Le petit être vêtu de haillon disparut d'un simple claquement de doigt dans un « _Pop_ » sonore. S'installant dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, Severus invita –ou plutôt, ordonna- le garçon à venir.

Obéissant –il ne voulait pas l'énerver- le jeune homme s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de l'homme et la commande du propriétaire de ces lieux apparut soudainement sur la table. Le jeune pianiste était quelque peu perdu, mais n'osa poser de question. Alors silencieusement, il prit le sandwich et le mangea tout en essayant d'ignorer le regard fixe de l'homme posé sur lui. Dieu, que cela était désagréable et gênant. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir avalé son dîner rapide que l'homme consentit à mettre fin à son supplice et prit la parole.

-Vous disiez à l'infirmerie, que vos yeux rouge étaient normaux… fit-il dans un ton douteux.

-Ou-oui. Mes yeux ont toujours été ainsi, répondit-il incertain.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna simplement l'homme en noir.

-Eh bien… Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je suis albinos, fut la simple réponse Yuzael qu'il prit sur un ton de l'évidence sans pour autant vouloir le blesser.

L'homme ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage, mais il retenait un fantôme de sourire afin de garder son impassibilité et continua ses questions, tenant à tout comprendre.

-Vous perdez beaucoup de sang…

-C'est parce que je suis hémophile. La moindre blessure peut m'être un danger pour cause d'une très mauvaise coagulation qui provoquerait une hémorragie mortelle. D'où la grande perte de sang à mon genou, comme vous avez put le remarquer. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Vous ne m'auriez pas cru, je serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Merci beaucoup, professeur.

Le dit professeur, s'il était étonné, n'en montra rien du tout. Au lieu de cela, il se racla la gorge et ordonna au fils Emrys d'aller se coucher dans la chambre à coucher. Demain, l'homme avait encore cours. Il n'était que jeudi. Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme se rendit dans la pièce intime et se changea. Il ne prit que le bas de pyjama, ne supportant d'avoir un haut la nuit. Il ignora le regard de l'enseignant posé une nouvelle fois sur lui et s'allongea à droite du lit, son coin favori s'il ne dormait pas au milieu. Le directeur des Serpents regardait le garçon se changer sans aucune gêne et entreprit de changer d'habit à son tour. Lui, dormait en boxer et dormait à gauche du lit –bien qu'il préférait dormir au milieu. D'un simple geste de la baguette, il éteignit toutes les lumières et tenta de trouver le sommeil. La présence de l'un gênait l'autre, mais le plus vieux réussit à tomber doucement dans les bras de Morphée ce qui n'était pas le cas de Yuzael. Celui-ci avait toujours eut énormément de mal à s'endormir. Aussi, se tourna-t-il sur le côté et entreprit de détailler l'homme endormit à côté de lui grâce aux faibles rayons de la lune jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne le trouver, lui aussi un bout d'un moment.


	5. A body too much near

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SS/OC**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Joe K. Rowling, mis à part l'OC dont je suis propriétaire (il est à moi, mais je l'offre à Snape).**

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7. Voldemort est… a passé l'arme à gauche, Snape n'est pas un traître (heureusement) et Dumbledore est vivant (malheureusement).**

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**~ Little Miss SSmoon : non, tu ne te trompes pas, mais je ne dirais pas s'il a quelconque lien avec lui. Ca reste une surprise. (La vérité est que moi-même ne le sait pas encore. C'est ma main qui écrit qui décide p) Merci d'apprécier.**

**~ChamalloW : Merci beaucoup. Mais c'est à mon cerveau qu'il faut dire ça. J'ai eut cette idée en pionçant (t'y crois, toi ? _ _ '). Encore merci d'apprécier.**

**~Themis : XD Eh oui, Snape reste fidèle à lui-même (du moins j'esssaye). Merci beaucoup d'être déjà fan et d'apprécier ce que j'écris.**

**~Honey1607 : Il faut un début à tout et je suis ravi que le début de ma fanfic te plaise. Je te rassure, tous les chapitres sont postés chaque dimanche.**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs d'aimer ce que j'écris, cela me fait chaud au cœur. Voici donc le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes et que vous l'apprécierez autant que les autres. ^^**

**Enjoy !**

0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo

Une douce musique de harpe –c'était le réveil matin d'Hogwart- tira doucement Severus Snape de son sommeil réparateur. Il émit un grommellement de phrases inintelligible en se tournant de l'autre côté. Il ne voulait pas se lever et désirait continuer encore un peu de dormir. Alors qu'il soupirait de contentement, il sentit un corps se presser contre le sien. Il n'en fit pas vraiment grand cas jusqu'au moment où il sentit une douce odeur de noix de coco envahir doucement ses narines. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas normal de sentir pareil arôme puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas une once de fuit exotique dans ses appartements privés. A contrecœur, il ouvrit donc les yeux afin de savoir d'où provenait cette douce fragrance inhabituelle. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que l'un de ses bras entourait la taille d'un jeune homme assoupit à ses côtés. Celui-ci, totalement endormi, s'était retourné au cours de la nuit. Il se retrouvait à présent pressé contre le corps chaud de l'homme au caractère froid, ses mains délicatement posé sur le torse du brun, le visage collé contre ce torse.

D'abord paralysé par l'étonnement, l'adulte retira son bras et se redressa vivement. Foudroyant du regard ce corps assoupi à ses côtés et qui, à présent, semblait chercher une présence comme s'il avait froid sans elle. Dans un petit gémissement plaintif se fit entendre de la part de l'être à l'apparence si fragile qui se réveillait doucement. Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'habituant par étape à la lumière présente dans la pièce. Se redressant, il ne faisait pas attention à ses cheveux décoiffé et dont certaines mèches se retrouvaient devant son visage. Il papillonna quelques instants des yeux et regarda tout autour de lui afin de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Severus Snape le regardait faire silencieusement et attendait patiemment que son invité forcé daigne sortir du lit et se diriger vers la salle bain. Qu'elle idée de se réveiller avec un corps jeune pressé contre soi ? Le long célibat forcé du professeur se faisait ressentir et lui rappelait à l'ordre à ce moment précis. Il se figea et contracta tous ses muscles lorsque le pianiste posa sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux et souffla d'une voix guère réveillée :

-Bonjour… Avez-vous bien dormi… ?

-Mon sommeil aurait été meilleur s'il n'y aurait pas eut votre présence dans mon lit. Et je vous prierais également de vous retirer, je ne vous ais pas permis de me toucher il me semble, rétorqua froidement l'enseignant sans reprendre son souffle.

-Veuillez m'excuser. Il me faut du temps pour me réveiller. Puis-je prendre une douche le premier ? Demanda-t-il en reculant et en le regardant de ses yeux à demi fermé.

-Faites donc, répondit l'homme en s'écartant plus que nécessaire.

Sur ce, Yuzael fit un petit sourire de remerciement et se leva afin de se diriger d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain, non sans avoir faillit prendre dans la figure un meuble ainsi qu'une porte sous l'œil consterné –et peut-être amusé- du propriétaire des lieux. Celui-ci pesta un nombre incalculable de fois, sortant des noms d'oiseaux de sa propre imagination en se rallongeant sur le dos. Maudit corps tentateur, qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil et l'avait éveillé avec une érection matinale, chose qu'il n'avait eut depuis longtemps. Se recouvrant de la couverture –il n'était pas exhibitionniste- il entreprit de se caresser afin de se soulager en bonne et du forme. Il priait Merlin pour que le jeune prenne tout son temps et que personne n'ose ne le déranger à cet instant précis. Ne souhaitant pas faire dans les détails, il prit violemment sa verge gonflée et y imprima un mouvement intense de va-et-vient intense. Il serrait par intermittence le phallus, qui laissait déjà couler de son nectar, de ses longs doigts longiligne. Le souffle erratique, il surveillait la porte fermée de sa chambre. Puis, il ferma brusquement les yeux et se cambra au maximum, relevant sa tête en arrière, il vint. Dans un long gémissement rauque, l'homme éjacula en un long flash blanc qui lui rappelait étrangement la chevelure et la peau de son invité forcé, salissant ainsi sa couverture, son ventre plat et sa main travailleuse.

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, il vit un personnage d'un tableau apparaître d'un paysage d'une pluie mordante, arrosant ainsi le petit homme et l'arbre mort.

-Professeur Snape, le professeur Dumbledore est à l'entrée de vos appartements. Il demande à vous voir. Il a à vous parler urgemment.

Voyant que l'enseignant était prêt à commettre un meurtre, le personnage disparut sans plus attendre. L'homme jura un bon nombre de fois entre ses dents et se retira de sa couverture à présent sale. Il s'habilla d'un simple pantalon léger ébène et revêtit une chemise de même couleur. Ne prenant pas la peine de se chausser, il se dirigea d'un pas rageur et ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, fusillant du regard cette espèce d'hurluberlu en face de lui. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore n'avait l'air guère enclin à plaisanter ce jourd'hui. Ses yeux étaient graves et avaient perdu de leur malice, la mine sérieuse. Ce fut pour cette raison que le professeur de potion se mordit la langue et serra les dents afin de retenir sa remarque qui voulait fuser et le laissa entrer dans ses appartements. Le remercient d'un hochement de tête, le vieil homme se dirigea directement vers le salon où il s'assit dans le fauteuil proche du canapé.

Silencieusement, le directeur de Slythertin se dirigea vers sa cuisine personnelle et entreprit de préparer du thé pour lui et le directeur. Le jeune homme n'aura qu'à lui dire ce qui lui plairait à manger ce matin. Il mit dans une tasse un sachet de citron –sachant que son supérieur en était addicte-. Il ramena les deux tasses ainsi que les cuillères et le sucre, sans oublier l'eau chaude qu'il versa, sous l'œil reconnaissant de son supérieur hiérarchique et s'assit enfin dans son fauteuil favori près de la cheminée. Après quelques minutes de silence, le professeur Dumbledore commença à boire son thé au citron tandis que son employé sirotait calmement son thé blanc. Après avoir apprécié la première gorgée de son thé, l'homme barbu aux allures toujours aussi excentriques –il portait une robe rouge vif serti de soleil d'or aujourd'hui- put donc enfin prendre la parole.

-Vous n'avez eut aucun problème avec le jeune Emrys, mon cher ami ?

L'homme en noir se retint de signaler vertement qu'il n'était pas son ami et que, oui effectivement, il y avait eut un problème qui était de se réveiller collé contre un corps étranger et d'arborer fièrement mais discrètement une érection matinale et désagréable. A la place, il préféra faire court bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait tromper l'homme en face de lui.

-Aucun pour l'instant. Mais je préfèrerais que cela soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le surveille. Je ne suis guère une nourrice et il n'est plus un enfant.

-Vous savez très bien que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, Severus. De plus, vous semblez assez l'impressionner et vous le gèrerez à la perfection avec votre autorité naturelle. Où est-il à présent ?

L'homme tiqua en entendant la remarque sur son autorité. Il n'était guère sûr de pouvoir le prendre comme un compliment. Agacé, il répondit plus sèchement :

-Il est présentement sous la douche, bien qu'il doit avoir bientôt finit à l'heure qu'il est. Pourriez-vous plutôt m'expliquer la venue dans mes appartements, je vous prie ?

-Bien évidemment, consentit le directeur d'Hogwart. Vous êtes au courant que nous avons lancé des Aurors à la recherche des parents du jeune Emrys…

L'homme s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, attendant la suite. Il n'était pas très patient et détestait que l'on tourne autour du pot, ce que le vieillard en face de lui savait très bien faire. Alors il lui coupa la parole, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait dire :

-Et je suppose que les Aurors les ont retrouvé et que le jeune homme pourra repartir après avoir fait le Serment Inviolable de ne rien révéler sur l'existence de la magie et des sorciers… ?

-Les Aurors ont bien retrouvé les parents du jeune Yuzael, Severus. Mais, il ne pourra repartir…

-Bon sang de Merlin ! Explosa soudainement le propriétaire des lieux. Allez-vous enfin me dire de but en blanc ce qu'il se passe pour que vous veniez frapper à ma porte au lieu de suçoter vos précieux bonbons au citron ?

-Ils sont mort, répondit Albus qui savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire sortir le brun de ses gonds.

Celui-ci se calma instantanément –ou presque- face à cette mauvaise nouvelle. Se pinçant l'arête du nez, il inspira profondément, ingérant la dépêche comme il pouvait. Il allait demander ce qu'ils allaient faire du jeune homme lorsque les deux hommes entendirent quelque chose de lourd frapper un mur. Ils se retournèrent d'un seul homme et virent le jeune pianiste debout, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille et mouillée, ses yeux rouge écarquillé. Il regardait fixement les deux sorciers, n'osant croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Une serviette émeraude trônait sur le sol.

-C'est… c'est faux… souffla-t-il.

-Monsieur Emrys. Calmez-vous, je vous prie, tenta Dumbledore.

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vous mentez, mes parents ne sont pas morts ! Vous inventez cette histoire burlesque afin que je ne parte pas ! Je ne veux pas rester ici ! Hurla Yuzael.

Le jeune homme, sans prendre la peine de récupérer le reste de ses habits, courut jusqu'à la porte afin de tenter de s'échapper du château. Mais cette initiative était sans compter les réflexes du directeur de la maison du Serpent dû à ses années d'espionnage et à ses excellentes performances au combat. Il rattrapa bien vite le jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne puisse sortir et l'agrippa par la taille, s'étonnant encore une fois de son poids si léger. Le pianiste cognait de ses poings et de ses pieds, criant de le lâcher, de le laisser partir. L'enseignant, perdant patience, le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui colla une gifle monumentale sous l'œil stupéfait de son supérieur. A son plus grand soulagement, le garçon cessa de hurler, encore sonnée par la violente claque qu'il venait de recevoir. Hébété, il regarda l'homme en face de lui qui vit, à son plus grand désappointement que le fils Emrys commençait à pleurer. Il jura qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur lui pour consoler ce morveux, il n'était pas ici pour ça. Lentement, le garçon se calma, se tenant toujours sa joue douloureuse. Il leva vers le professeur Snape, des yeux humides et posa une simple question :

-Comment… ?

L'enseignant trouva que les larmes mélangés à sa peau diaphane, sa chevelure blanche et ses yeux, lui donnait un air étrange. Il avait quelque chose d'un peu surnaturel, mystérieux comme s'il sortait d'un conte, qu'il n'était pas humain. Il avait l'air si âgé avec ses cheveux immaculé, mais si jeune et fragile avec son visage fin et presque androgyne. L'homme pesta contre lui-même en son for intérieur.

-Ils sont tombé de la falaise et n'ont pas survécu à la chute, répondit une voix qui n'était autre que celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape s'attendait à ce que son invité forcé fonde à nouveau en larme, mais il n'en fut rien. A la place, il vit avec surprise que le jeune homme se pencha et cacha sa tête dans ses vêtements, cachant son visage dans son épaule, plaquant ses mains sur son dos, s'agrippant à sa chemise comme s'il était sa seule bouée de sauvetage. L'enseignant se crispa de tout son long et ne fit rien mis à part de jeter des regards foudroyants et haineux contre le directeur qui souriait malicieusement, son regard pétillant à nouveau de malice. « _Quelque chose me dit que vous vous entendrez bien avec le jeune homme_ ». L'homme brun maudit Albus Dumbledore ainsi que toute son ascendance. Il le haïssait de le rendre ainsi presque chèvre.


	6. Because you play the piano

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SS/OC**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Joe K. Rowling, mis à part l'OC dont je suis propriétaire (il est à moi, mais je l'offre à Snape).**

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7. Voldemort est… a passé l'arme à gauche, Snape n'est pas un traître (heureusement) et Dumbledore est vivant (malheureusement).**

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**~ Asherit : Je me pose la même question. Et j'espère bien que mon perso n'est pas un Gary-Stu ou je me pends ! .**

**~ Afreen : J'avoue, on comprend pas tout. Mais imagine un enfer pas avec des flammes, mais complètement gelé (y'a une polémique dessus) et, au milieu de cet enfer, se trouve un piano qui joue tout seul de la musique (je sais pas si on comprend mieux). J'ai souvent tendance à vouloir me débrouiller toute seule comme une grande fifille, dsl ^^' En tout cas, merci d'apprécier ce que j'écris.**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs d'aimer ce que j'écris, cela me fait chaud au cœur. Voici donc le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes et que vous l'apprécierez autant que les autres. ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**Re note de l'auteur : Je pense que c'est chapitre qui part le plus en live. Et une scène pourrait vous choquer. Donc âme sensible s'abstenir !**

0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo

Le jeune homme restait là, immobile et s'accrochant contre le corps chaud de l'homme l'apparence froide. Il fermait les yeux et respirait de sa fragrance, tentant de retenir une nouvelle vague de larme. La douche l'avait réveillé, la nouvelle l'avait plus qu'ébranlé, la gifle l'avait sonné, mais l'odeur du professeur le calmait et l'apaisait. Il y avait dans son arôme, une symphonie de senteur qu'il essayait de mémoriser. Cette union de plante en tout genre, lui plaisait. Comme lors d'un concert, les instruments de musique au son fort s'entendaient en premier lieu. Il sentit alors un effluve de citronnelle, de musc, de menthe, de chanvre et d'autres qu'il ne pouvait définir. Les autres senteurs se faisait plus discret et il n'arrivait pas les analyser. Il sorti de son introspection lorsqu'il sentit que l'homme en face de lui tentait de reculer et il consentit enfin à le lâcher. Honteux de s'être ainsi laissé aller, il baissa la tête afin de tenter de cacher ses rougeurs naissantes.

Le professeur de potion put enfin faire quelques pas en arrière et défia le vieil homme d'ajouter une quelconque remarque déplaisante à ce sujet. Au lieu de cela, le vieillard sourit plus franchement et se leva de son fauteuil, finissant son délicieux thé au citron. Il dit, malicieusement :

-Bien, maintenant que tout ceci est réglé. Je dois également annoncé que monsieur Emrys devra venir à mon bureau demain matin afin de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie. Bien évidemment professeur, vous l'accompagnerez.

Alors que l'enseignant fulminait, son supérieur se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ajouta une dernière fois avant de partir définitivement des appartements du brun :

-J'oubliais. Vous ne ferez pas cours aujourd'hui, professeur. Je m'en chargerai. Je préfère que vous surveillez le jeune homme afin qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Faites-lui découvrir le Quidditch, proposa-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il y avait une véritable tempête colérique à l'intérieur de l'homme. Il ne souhaitait guère s'occuper de ce jeune homme du tout. Alors, silencieusement et d'un mouvement sec et qui trahissait son énervement, il s'avança vers la porte interdite d'accès au jeune homme et disparut derrière elle. L'ancien espion avait besoin de se calmer et de se vider l'esprit avant de commettre l'irréparable. Le pianiste le regarda calmement partir, il avait parfaitement comprit qu'il dérangeait plus que de raison le propriétaire de ces lieux et il s'en trouva attristé. Il abhorrait contrarier. Alors, la mort dans l'âme pour cause de la perte de ses parents –il n'avait pas encore digérer la nouvelle et n'y croyait encore qu'à moitié- il marcha vers l'instrument de musique qui avait le don de calmer tous ses maux. Il s'assit sur le siège et effleura d'un geste léger le clavier encore légèrement poussiéreux. Poussant un léger soupir, il commença à jouer une musique qui lui plaisait. Ce n'était pas de Wolfang Amadeus Mozart pour une fois. Il s'agissait d'une partition de Ludovico Einaudi. Sa musique, « _Divenire_ », avait été utilisé pour une publicité de télévision par l'entreprise Orange, parlant d'Internet. C'est ainsi qu'il l'avait découverte.

Il la joua encore et encore, oubliant le temps, le monde qui l'entourait, l'homme qui était enfin sorti de son refuge, la mort de ses parents, sa tristesse. Il joua, mettant tout son âme dans la musique. Dieu, qu'il aimait la musique. Severus Snape avait eut le temps de préparer une potion ardue nommée Potion **Tue-Loup** pour son vieil ennemi lycanthrope qui viendrait sûrement le voir dans la soirée. Il était sorti de son abri en entendant une autre musique joué par le garçon prodige. Il n'avait put résister à l'envie de mieux l'écouter. Il était alors là, derrière lui, l'écoutant et appréciant la musique. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un très long moment que le fils Emrys cessa de jouer. Doucement, il se retourna vers l'enseignant et parla d'une voix à peine audible, il ne souhaitait hausser la voix :

-Voulez-vous jouer du piano ?

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que je désire en jouer également ? Demanda simplement l'homme.

-Parce que c'est le vôtre. Répondit-il simplement.

Un calme silence s'installa entre les deux hommes et allait être délicieusement utilisé par le professeur lorsqu'il fut gâché par Yuzael qui baissa la tête de gêne.

-Je…merci.

-Pour quoi donc ? Questionna le directeur des vert et argent qui ne savait où il en voulait en venir.

-Pour remettre ma tête sur mes épaules. En ce moment, je ne fais que du n'importe quoi… Ce lieu est étrange et il m'effraie. Je ne sais que faire… Que faites-vous, vous, dans ce cas-là ?

Severus Snape ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir. Finalement, il ne préféra répondre à la question car sa réponse n'était guère éloquente et digne. Il aurait prit la fuite, en bon Slytherin. Alors, il rétorqua une question qui se voulait cassante.

-Cela ne vous regarde guère, jeune homme. Et en quoi cela vous importe-t-il de savoir ce que je ferais en une telle situation, je vous prie ?

-… Parce que vous jouez du piano, répondit Yuzael comme si sa réponse semblait élémentaire et évidente.

Jouant avec quelques notes sur le piano à queue, il expliqua que la musique était son monde. Il était albinos et cela était flagrant. Son entourage l'évitait et n'osait le regarder dans les yeux pour cause de ses yeux couleur sang. De plus, il ne supportait guère le soleil étant donné qu'il était fragile de peau. Bien qu'il déteste cela, il n'était guère moins fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Aussi, ne pouvait-il jouer, durant son enfance, avec ses camarades de classe. Ses parents le surprotégeaient. Il raconta également sa découverte pour le piano qui se transforma en une passion sans borne. Il narra également qu'il était venu avec sa famille en Ecosse afin qu'il fasse un concert à Edimbourg. Il était à la tête de son conservatoire et il se devait de leur faire honneur. Levant un regard empli d'espoir, il se tourna vers l'enseignant qui l'avait écouté sans interruption et lui demanda doucement :

-Pourriez-vous me donner l'autorisation de m'y rendre ? C'est un évènement important auquel je ne voudrais pas manquer, s'il vous plaît.

Severus allait dire non. Mais il comprenait les intentions du jeune homme, sa passion. Il n'était pas un homme sans cœur comme beaucoup pensait en être persuadé. Aussi réfléchit-il gravement, se pinça l'arête du nez, faisait mine qu'il était agacé et répondit simplement :

-Nous verrons cela demain avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme sourit, ne voulant abuser du soupçon de gentillesse de l'homme. Il hocha la tête et retourna à jouer du piano. Alors qu'il recommençait à jouer « _Divenire_ », il reprit la parole de sa voix douce et chantante :

-Vous m'avez demandé en quoi votre avis était important pour moi et vous n'avez pas semblé comprendre ma réponse. La musique est mon univers, le piano fait partie de ma vie. J'ai l'impression… que les personnes jouant du même instrument que moi peuvent plus facilement me comprendre parce que…

-… Ils partagent votre même passion ? Coupa l'enseignant.

-C'est cela, acquiesça le jeune homme et lui faisant un doux sourire.

-Mais je ne suis pas une référence, réfuta l'homme d'un geste agacé de la main.

-Vous jouez du piano. Votre avis ne peut être qu'importante selon moi, répliqua le pianiste.

-Cessez donc de conter de pareilles âneries et venez en cuisine. Il est midi passé et je ne tolèrerais que vous ne mangiez pas comme hier, rétorqua l'homme qui souhaitait plus que tout échapper à cette conversation qui lui faisait tourner la tête et le dépassait.

Une vingtaine d'individus se réunissaient dans une étrange salle sombre seulement pourvu de quelques bougies flottantes qui illuminaient faiblement la pièce. Aucun ne pouvait voir le visage de l'autre car leurs faciès étaient dissimulés par une capuche cousue à leurs capes. Un être, plus imposant que les autres, pénétra dans le cercle et leva les bras vers le plafond tandis que les autres posaient un genou à terre. Un murmure caverneux et indistinct de plus en plus fort se fit entendre et les murs se mirent à saigner lentement. L'homme au milieu du cercle décrocha une de ses dagues de sa ceinture et l'apporta à son bras. Sans qu'aucune grimace de douleur ne traverse son visage fermé et comme en transe, il s'ouvrit largement les veines et laissa son sang se répandre au sol. Les lumières des bougies se firent plus vifs et passèrent de la couleur jaune-orangée à celle de pourpre.

L'homme au centre du cercle ouvrit ses yeux blancs et fit un sourire effrayant. Doucement, il prit le soin de choisir un homme et l'invita à se lever. Celui-ci obéit docilement et consentit à retirer sa capuche et de montrer son visage qui ne dépassait la trentaine d'âge. Le regard vide et absent, comme hypnotisé, il s'approcha de son chef lentement et écarta les bras en signe de soumission. L'homme aux yeux blanc tira l'être obéissant par les cheveux et le força à pencher sa tête en arrière. Alors que les autres continuaient de scander des prières incompréhensibles, il embrassa son serviteur qui répondit à son baiser. Docilement, l'homme se déshabilla des pieds à la tête, ne dissimulant aucune partie de son corps et tourna le dos à son maître. Celui-ci dégrafa rapidement son pantalon et le pénétra sans aucune préparation. Il le prit, encore et encore, et jouit en lui devant tout le monde, la pudeur n'avait guère sa place en cette pièce. Lorsqu'il sentit l'être soumit jouir également, il le mordit profondément et s'abreuva de son liquide vital.

L'individu n'hurlait pas de douleur, il avait un visage montrant la félicité d'avoir été prit par son maître et que celui-ci boive son sang. Lorsque l'homme yeux blanc eut finit de déguster son hémoglobine, il le laissa s'échouer à terre et sortit de la pièce où le plaisir malsain régnait. Il laissait l'autorisation à ses autres serviteurs de prendre ce corps docile et avide de sexe qu'il s'était déjà approprier. Il était le maître, ils étaient leur esclave. Tous l'aimaient et le vénérait, n'hésitant pas à lui offrir leur corps et leur sang. La porte derrière lui se referma dans un grincement à réveiller les morts.


	7. What are you thus?

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SS/OC**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Joe K. Rowling, mis à part l'OC dont je suis propriétaire (il est à moi, mais je l'offre à Snape).**

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7. Voldemort est… a passé l'arme à gauche, Snape n'est pas un traître (heureusement) et Dumbledore est vivant (malheureusement).**

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**~ Pokizina : Merci d'apprécier ma fic, ça me fait plaisir. XD Pour la bande de méchant, 'va falloir attendre les autres chapitres. Tu supposes donc très bien (« Entre ami, on peut très bien se… supposer » dixit françois pérusse, les deux minutes du peuple X3). =P**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs d'aimer ce que j'écris, cela me fait chaud au cœur. Voici donc le chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes et que vous l'apprécierez autant que les autres. ^^**

**Enjoy !**

0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo

Severus Snape en avait assez et voulait crier « _Stop !_ », que cela suffisait. Cela faisait la seconde fois en deux jours qu'il se réveillait avec un corps collé contre lui. Et pas n'importe quel corps, en plus de cela ! Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de son invité forcé. Le professeur de potion était bloqué. En effet car le jeune homme, en plus de se lover contre lui, avait résolument posé sa tête au creux de son épaule et ses mains étaient placées sur son large dos, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. A croire que le garçon le prenait pour un oreiller. Et pour couronner le tout, il s'était éveillé avec une main dans ses longs cheveux blancs et l'autre sur sa fine nuque. Que diable c'était-il donc passé ? Il souhaitait bien le savoir. Profondément gêné –et cela était chose rare- et irrité, il se mit à prier Merlin pour que le pianiste se réveille le plus vite possible. Il avait réussit à éviter l'érection matinale, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

A son plus grand bonheur, il sentit le corps frêle contre lui remuer doucement. Il sentit ses mains graciles glisser doucement sur ses épaules et sa tête reculer doucement. Les deux hommes encore mal réveillé se regardèrent fixement. Le directeur de Slytherin fronça les sourcils à la vue des yeux bouffis de son vis-à-vis comme s'il avait pleuré. Que diable c'était-il donc passé ? Celui-ci s'était quelque peu redressé et regardait son hôte qui avait à l'instant un regard des plus interrogateurs. Aucune parole n'était prononcé, leurs bouches étaient encore pâteuses. Puis, sans que l'on s'y attende, le fils Emrys plongea son visage dans le cou de l'homme froid qui se crispa et ne fit aucun geste, totalement surprit et tétanisé.

_**Enfoiré de Merlin !**_ Jura-t-il intérieurement.

-Je sais que je vous dérange mais, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi rester quelques instants ainsi, souffla Yuzael. J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar.

L'enseignant ne répondit rien, donnant le feu vert à son invité forcé. Il retira tout de même ses mains et les plaqua le long de son corps, ne voulant inciter le garçon à prendre tout son temps. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit le fils Emrys poser une question impromptue. Il avait un certain don pour dire des âneries…

-Vous jouez du piano depuis combien de temps ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, monsieur Emrys. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes ici parce que l'on a jugé bon –selon certains- de m'imposer votre présence. Alors, je vous prierai de garder vos questions stupides pour vous.

Il avait été brusque, il le savait. Mais comment réagir lorsque nous sommes habitués à vivre seul durant de longues années. Ignoré, et la plupart du temps hait, n'avoir personne sur qui compter, n'avoir personne à aimer. L'homme avait eut une amie autrefois, mais leur amitié s'était brisé lorsqu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. L'homme brun était accoutumé à la solitude, à dormir seul dans un grand lit. Et voilà qu'un jour, il se devait de veiller sur un jeune homme à la santé fragile. Il ne pouvait s'acclimater du jour au lendemain à une présence autre que la siennes en ses lieux. Le directeur des vert et argent repoussa le pianiste et s'assit, s'éloignant de lui d'un bon mètre. Il voyait bien que son invité forcé était vexé, voire même attristé. Mais il ne pouvait s'accorder un instant de faiblesse, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. On ne se remettait jamais d'une guerre qui vous obligeait à interdire toute vie sociale pour leur sécurité, à ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage.

Sans aucune parole, l'enseignant sortit de son lit et s'en alla prendre sa douche matinale. Il en avait grand besoin car se réveiller deux fois avec un corps assez attirant –il ne se l'avouerait jamais- était difficilement supportable après une très longue période de célibat. Ne voulant ni se brûler, ni se geler, il opta pour se laver avec de l'eau tiède. Il était sadique et non masochiste. Il détestait souffrir et préférait se réfugier dans sa carapace plutôt que d'être victime d'une brimade. Au bout dix minutes, il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa cuisine personnelle où il découvrit le jeune homme en train de tenter à chauffer le bois. Soupirant, il lança un **Incendio** afin de lui permettre de préparer enfin le petit-déjeuner. Il vit le fils Emrys faire un petit bon de surprise à la vue du feu apparaissant subitement, il n'était pas habitué à son nouvel environnement. L'homme brun regardait avec un sourcil haussé le garçon préparer à manger en l'ignorant royalement. Tout aussi silencieusement, ils finirent par s'attabler et à déguster le repas. Le repas finit, le pianiste se leva brusquement et déposa ses couverts dans le levier. Le professeur examinait le comportement étrange au garçon aux longs cheveux blancs tressés.

-Gomme de Limace, fit le directeur de Slytherin.

D'abord surprit d'entendre ces trois mots qui sonnaient étrangement dans la bouche de l'homme, il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il aperçu la gargouiller s'écarter et laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon. Il sortit de son étonnement et suivit l'homme qui montait déjà les escaliers et pénétrait dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de toquer à la porte. Le garçon examina avec effarement la salle circulaire dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'y trouvait plusieurs tables aux pieds fins supportant divers curieux objets en argent dont il ne pouvait définir leurs utilités et semblant émettre de petites volutes de fumée et bourdonner. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux représentant des personnages soit qui le dévisageaient, soit qui dormaient. Il ne put en voir plus que le directeur prit la parole, attirant ainsi son attention :

-Je suppose que nous pouvons y aller, monsieur Emrys ?

-Euh… oui, pardon. Répondit-il gêné.

-N'ayez crainte. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est d'avancer vers le feu. Le professeur passera en premier afin de vous montrer, fit le vieil homme.

Sous ses exorbités, l'enseignant entra dans la cheminée, prit une pleine poignée de poudre grisâtre et parla d'une claire et forte :

-Ministère de la Magie !

Et disparut dans des flammes vertes. Albus incita le garçon à le suivre et tous deux se dirigèrent dans l'âtre et Yuzael sentit le feu lécher son corps sans le brûler et, sans qu'il puisse le comprendre, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un endroit autre que celui du vieillard au regard malicieux. Celui-ci semblait attristé de remarquer le que les deux hommes s'ignoraient, faisant comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Il distingua même une mine triste venant du plus jeune, mais il mit sur le compte de la perte subite de ses parents. Avançant à pas rapide, le fils Emrys n'avait le temps de détailler les lieux, sauf que les murs étaient noirs et que de nombreuses personnes apparaissaient comme par magie. Les trois hommes traversèrent de nombreux couloirs et descendirent de nombreux étages afin de s'arrêter au niveau 9 –Le Département des Mystères d'après ce qu'avait précisé le vieil homme. Ils se dirigèrent vers une porte noire et Dumbledore toqua trois fois à la porte. Sous un « _Entrez !_ » sonore, le directeur d'Hogwart ouvrit le passage et pénétra dans la salle dépourvue de fenêtre et remplie de parchemins.

-Veuillez nous excuser de vous déranger, Croaker. Mais je vous amène un cas intéressant, fit Albus.

-Allons, Albus. Vous ne me dérangez pas, bien au contraire, répondit l'homme d'un ton qui se voulait jovial. Installez-vous, mon elfe de maison va vous préparez du thé. Laffy !

Sursautant sous ce cri quelque peu bestial, le jeune homme s'assit brusquement lorsqu'il vit un être des plus étranges apparaître dans un « _Pop_ ». D'après ses souvenirs quelques peu confus, il s'agissait d'un elfe de maison. Celui-ci regardait son maître, attendant les instructions qui demanda d'apporter du thé pour quatre personnes. De la même manière qu'il était apparu, l'être disparu. Le plus âgé s'assit sur une chaise et l'enseignant l'imita sans piper mot. Le susnommé Croaker posa sa plume d'oie dans l'encrier et s'enfonça à son aise dans on fauteuil usé et grinçant à chaque mouvement.

-Alors, Albus. Quel est donc ce cas intéressant que tu m'as amené ? Demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien…

L'ancien professeur de métamorphose fur coupé par l'elfe de maison nommé Laffy qui apportait les collations. Après avoir posé le plateau sur une chaise libre, l'esclave –parce que s'en était un- se retourna pour regarder brièvement les trois visiteurs. Quelle ne fut pas son effroi lorsque ses yeux globuleux et bleu se posèrent sur le jeune homme. Sans que les hommes présents dans la pièce ne comprennent pourquoi, ils virent l'être pousser un cri de terreur dès qu'il vit Yuzael et disparaître aussitôt avec le « _Pop_ » habituel.

-Intéressant, fit remarquer Croaker après une longue minute de silence.

Se levant de son siège, l'homme se dirigea vers une vieille armoire quelque peu branlante et ouvrit l'un de ses portes dans un bruit grinçant, preuve de son authenticité. Il en sortit un étrange objet qu'aucun des deux sorciers ne surent la décrire ni lui en donner un quelconque usage. Pour le pianiste, la chose avait des airs de lampe magique qu'il avait vue dans un vieux dessin animé nommé « _Aladin_ ». Il savait également que l'on pouvait également utiliser ce genre d'ustensile comme lampe à huile, mais cela dégageait une forte mauvaise odeur. L'homme travaillant dans le Département des Mystères lui demandant –ou plutôt, lui ordonna- de frotter l'étrange lampe. Se demandant si le but était de faire sortir un génie, Yuzael s'exécuta non sans une légère appréhension. Dans la seconde qui suivit le lent frottement, une douce volute de fumée bleutée sortit de l'engin, puis ce fut une fine fumerolle à la couleur violette qui s'en échappa. Croaker fit des allers-retours de ses yeux, allant de la lampe au garçon qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

-Mais… Qu'êtes-vous donc ? Souffla Croaker.


	8. You love Ken and Barbie?

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SS/OC**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Joe K. Rowling, mis à part l'OC dont je suis propriétaire (il est à moi, mais je l'offre à Snape).**

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7. Voldemort est… a passé l'arme à gauche, Snape n'est pas un traître (heureusement) et Dumbledore est vivant (malheureusement).**

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs d'aimer ce que j'écris, cela me fait chaud au cœur. Voici donc le chapitre 8. J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes et que vous l'apprécierez autant que les autres. ^^**

**Enjoy !**

0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo°0Oo

Yuzael pénétrait dans les appartements privés de l'homme en noir. Il était assez perdu par les évènements précédents. Croaker l'avait regardé fixement avec des yeux et lui avait demandé ce qu'il était, ce qui avait rendu le jeune homme plus que mal à l'aise. Albus Dumbledore avait alors demandé quel était le problème et Croaker avait entreprit de tout expliquer dans les moindres détails.

_-Voyez-vous, avait-il commencé après s'être rassit dans son fauteuil, cette lampe est magique…_

_-Voyez-vous ça nous ne l'avions pas deviné, avait coupé le professeur Snape, ironisant._

_-… Oui. Elle permet de savoir si une personne est sorcière, Moldue, Cracmol ou une créature magique car, et vous le savez bien, il peut y subsister des doutes concernant certaines gens, rajouta-t-il en regardant le fils Emrys qui baissait les yeux. Si la fumée qui en sort est dorée, c'est que la personne est une sorcière comme vous et moi. Si elle est d'argent, alors c'est une créature magique. Il s'agit d'un Moldu lorsqu'elle est bleu, et Cracmol quand elle est violet. Cependant, ce jeune homme a fait apparaître une fumerolle bleu, puis violet._

_-D-donc… je serais à la fois Moldu et… Cracmol ? Avait conclut confusément, Yuzael._

_-Exactement, avait opiné Croaker. Sauf que cela n'existe pas. Les personnes à la fois Moldue et Cracmol n'existent pas, c'est impossible._

_-Qu'est-ce que cela veut donc dire dans ce cas-là, Croaker ? Avait interrogé le vieil homme._

_-Je ne sais guère, Albus. C'est le premier cas comme celui-ci que je rencontre depuis ma longue carrière. Il serait peut-être plus prudent que ce jeune homme reste sous surveillance le temps de tirer cette affaire au plus clair._

_Le professeur de potion avait grogné de désappointement, il ne voulait définitivement plus s'occuper de cet invité à nouveau forcé. Le pianiste avait baissé le regard, trouvant ses chaussures magnifique, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu._

Le directeur des vert et argent s'était éclipsé dans la pièce interdite d'accès au garçon, prétextant des potions à faire urgemment pour l'infirmière Pomfresh. Se retrouvant donc seul à nouveau, le fils Emrys retourna au piano à queue. Doucement, il effleura le clavier d'un geste aérien, aimant la sensation du clavier au toucher. Puis, il commença à jouer à nouveau. Cette musique était plus rythmée que d'habitude, mais il l'aimait. Il s'agissait d'une musique de Ludovico Einaudi. Il aimait plus que tout jouer ses partitions ainsi que ceux de Wolfang Amadeus Mozart mais pour l'heure, il se plaisait à jouer « _Questa Notte_ ». Il appréciait fortement les musiques de l'italien et de l'allemand. Un sourire heureux envahit son visage lorsque le son envahit la pièce, ses oreilles, son être tout entier. Il en oubliait la mort prématurée de ses parents, le « _rejet_ » de l'enseignant. Il vivait dans sa bulle, oubliant le monde extérieur, son estomac vide.

L'homme froid s'était réfugié dans son laboratoire privé. Il avait mentit au jeune homme afin de trouver un prétexte pour s'éloigner de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de sa présence, c'en était de trop. Oh, le garçon n'était pas un casse-pied. Il posait certes des questions des plus étranges et stupide, mais son estime remontait en flèche grâce à son don pour l'instrument de musique qui trônait dans le salon. Cependant, le brun n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir une présence proche de lui aussi longtemps. Pendant fort longtemps, il avait pour accoutumance d'être seul, vivant reclus dans ses appartements ou dans sa petite maison qu'il habitait que lors des vacances d'été. Il posa sa main fraîche sur son front, il avait présentement besoin d'un bon verre d'Odgen's Old Firewhisky, mais cela voulait signifier qu'il se devait de sortir de sa cachette. Alors, reprenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte et la musique que jouait le jeune homme résonna agréablement dans ses oreilles.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa cuisine personnelle et prit sa bouteille d'alcool et versa le liquide dans un verre. Aujourd'hui, il avait la tâche fastidieuse de corriger les essais des ses cornichons d'élèves sur la Potion de Polynectar. L'enseignant alla chercher ses copies ainsi que sa plume et son encrier afin de s'installer dans le salon et d'écouter la musique joué tout en faisant les corrections et les notations. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il appréciait l'écouter. Il n'y avait pas de parole, seule la musique envahissait les lieux et il goûtait à tout ceci. Le pianiste jouait et rejouait la même musique, se plaisant à l'écouter en boucle. Le professeur de potion en eut le temps de noter toutes ses feuilles et s'en trouva affligé de constater qu'il n'y avait que Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy qui avaient réussit à s'octroyer un Optimal. En effet, Voldemort avait périt l'an précédent et le directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne avait alors créé une classe de huitième année pour les élèves qui souhaitaient passer loyalement leurs A.S.P.I.C., les autres l'eurent d'office. Dans cette classe nouvellement mis en place se trouvait bien évidemment Hermione Granger, mais aussi Draco Malfoy, sans oublier Harry Potter et son fidèle ami Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabine, Pansy Parkinson, l'étrange Luna Lovegood et peu d'autres élèves.

Severus Snape était à présent à son aise dans son canapé, sirotant à sa juste valeur son verre d'alcool fort tout en écoutant la musique qui se terminait doucement en quelques notes. Lorsque cela fut fait, il vit que le fils Emrys restait toujours immobile et silencieux, ignorant encore une fois sa présence. Dans un soupir d'agacement –il ne savait pourquoi il se trouvait aussi subitement agacé- l'homme froid se leva et invita le garçon à le suivre dans la cuisine afin qu'ils puissent se restaurer. Cependant, il interdisait le pianiste de cuisiner car il n'était pas des plus doué et le goût s'en ressentait. Rouge de honte, le jeune homme consentit à le suivre, mais la coordination de ses jambes fut d'un tout autre avis. Alors qu'il gravissait lentement les quelques marches pour suivre son hôte, il se prit le pied dans l'un d'entre elles et se sentit attirer irrémédiablement vers le sol.

Alors que son premier réflexe fut de fermer les yeux, il attendait avec crainte la douleur de la chute… Douleur qui ne vint pas. Yuzael releva ses paupières et découvrit qu'il était allongé sur un corps reconnaissable entre mille. Il se demandait comment diable l'enseignant avait-il fait pour venir amortir sa chute aussi vite et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans se de l'homme. Celui-ci, mut par un réflexe que son cerveau ne contrôlait pas, avait enlacé le corps du jeune homme afin d'éviter toute nouvelle blessure et se retrouvait dès à présent avec un mal de crâne. Il fusillait du regard le garçon que n'avait pas été capable de placer un pied devant l'autre correctement. Il allait répliquer l'un de ses fameuses répliques cinglantes lorsqu'il sentit, à son plus grand malheur, son corps réagir contre son gré. Il fixait à présent le jeune homme, le mettant au défi d'ajouter quoi que ce soit à sa réaction purement physique –il se plaisait d'en être convaincu.

Le jeune homme en question s'interrogeait. L'enseignant lui avait assuré à maintes reprises que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue et qu'il souhaitait le voir le plus loin de lui. Alors pourquoi diable l'avait-il aidé en se mettant entre le sol et lui ? Cependant, il se posa une tout autre question lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur contre son aine. Il ne mit que de longues secondes avant de comprendre exactement de quoi il s'en retournait. Du regard interrogateur, il passa au regard incompréhensif. Alors, il ouvrit la bouche afin de poser la fatale question que redoutait l'homme en-dessous de lui.

-Vous aimez Ken et Barbie ?

Le directeur de Slytherin savait que son invité forcé était des plus doué à poser des interrogations ne comportant aucune intelligence, mais il ne s'était jamais douté que cela pouvait s'envoler vers les cieux éthérés de la stupidité et il en fut complètement refroidi. Du regard de défi, il passa à un regard complètement blasé, n'ayant guère d'espoir pour entendre au moins une question sensé de sa part.

-Que voulez-vous dire par cela ? Et qui sont Ken et Barbie ? Demanda-t-il, persuadé qu'il avait trouvé pire que cette étrange Luna Lovegood.

-Euh… Ken et Barbie… deux poupées pour enfant, répondit en rougissant, enfin conscient de sa bêtise.

L'homme en noir arqua un sourcil comme il savait si bien le faire lorsqu'il doutait fortement –et à juste titre- de la capacité intellectuelle de la personne en face de lui. Ayant déjà reçu des remontrances par son supérieur hiérarchique car le garçon avait mauvaise mine et qu'il ne fallait guère le surmener, il réussit tant bien que mal à ravaler sa réplique acerbe et demanda à la place :

-Voudriez-vous signifier, par le plus grand des hasards, que j'apprécierais à la fois les hommes et les femmes ?

-Ou-oui… mais je ne sais pas comment cela se dit, avoua pitoyablement le pianiste.

Poussant un long soupir de lassitude, l'enseignant lui signala qu'il souhaitait se lever et l'albinos se hissa et s'éloigna de lui, tentant de cacher ses rougeurs de gêne. Silencieusement l'homme froid se releva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine personnelle avec la ferme intention de préparer le déjeuner lui-même. Repas qui se déroula sans bruit, hormis celui des fourchettes qui se cognaient contre les assiettes. Le repas terminé, le professeur Snape se leva avec la ferme intention de lire un livre dans son fauteuil favori près de l'âtre en feu. Son élan fut quelque peu coupé par le fils Emrys.

-Euh… Excusez-moi, mais…

-Sauriez-vous, par le plus grand des hasards, parler sans hésiter et sans vous excuser à tout va ? Coupa l'ancien espion agacé.

-Pardon… Mais avez-vous parlé de mon concert à… je ne sais plus son nom… fit l'hémophile.

-J'ai bien parlé de votre concert à Edimbourg au professeur Dumbledore, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Sa réponse est positive à condition que je vous accompagne et il m'a fait savoir qu'il souhaiterait également y assister, répondit calmement l'ancien Mangemort.

Le jeune homme le remercia chaleureusement et se leva de table afin de nettoyer la vaisselle dans l'évier. Après tout, il n'était sûrement qu'un Moldu, il était donc normal qu'il se comporte ainsi. Avant de disparaître, le brun ajouta :

-Monsieur Emrys.

-Oui ? Fit-il en se retournant, les manches de sa chemise blanche retroussé, près à laver la vaisselle sale.

-Aimer Ken et Barbie, c'est être bisexuel. Et je le suis…

Et sans plus attendre il disparut de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un pianiste prodige aux yeux étonné. L'homme apprenait doucement à s'ouvrir à lui sans se l'avouer. Un pas en avant avait été fait.


End file.
